1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a transmission electron microscope grid, and a method for making the transmission electron microscope grid.
2. Description of Related Art
Transmission electron microscopy is one of the most important techniques for the detailed examination and analysis of materials having small size. Transmission electron microscopy provides high-resolution imaging and material analysis of thin specimens. In transmission electron microscopy analysis, a transmission electron microscope (TEM) grid is used to support the specimens. The conventional TEM grid includes a metal grid such as a copper or nickel grid, a porous organic membrane covering on the metal grid, and an amorphous carbon film deposited on the porous organic membrane. However, in practical application, when a size of the specimen is less than a thickness of the supporting film, the amorphous carbon film induces high noise in the transmission electron microscopy imaging.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a TEM grid and a method for making the TEM grid, to overcome the above-described shortcomings.